1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid ejecting apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Fluid ejecting apparatuses such as an ink jet printing device (hereinafter simply referred to as “printing device”) are widely known in which fluid is ejected onto a target through nozzle openings which are formed in the ejection surface of the head. Specifically, as an example of such a printing device, JP-A-03-293150 discloses a printing device that is configured to eject fluid onto a target with the ejection surface of the head being inclined with respect to the horizontal plane (for example, positioned vertically).
Such a printing device having so-called vertical head also performs a suctioning operation for purging viscous ink or the like from the head in order to prevent the nozzle openings from becoming clogged with viscous ink and to remove air bubbles or dust contained in ink within the head.
When performing such a suctioning operation, a cap member is positioned, for example, so as to oppose the ejection surface of the head. In this case, an ink absorbent material is placed, for example, inside the cap member in order to prevent ink from being spilled, since the opening of the cap member (the portion which seals the ejection surface) is oriented laterally during the suctioning operation.
However, the printing device having the above mentioned configuration may be inclined (for example, when the printing device falls) or upside down (for example, during transportation). In this case, ink may flow, for example, toward the opening of the cap member, causing ink to be deposited on the ejection surface of the head during a capping operation or the like.